


Silent Happiness

by Religioso_6



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Religioso_6/pseuds/Religioso_6
Summary: 幸福的方式有很多种。
Relationships: Kim "bonO" Gi-beom/Kim "SoHwan" Jun-yeong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Silent Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> 本文严重ooc，我先滑跪:) 一小部分真实经历加上大部分脑补，希望没有雷到人  
> 可能会有点不知所云  
> 本人游戏理解很烂  
> 我写得怎么样不重要，重要的是他们俩真的很甜:D  
> KT夏季赛加油\/

1.  
2020年7月31日，又是一场通讯社大战。KT 0-1负于T1。  
中场休息的时候，康监督指着金俊迎被对面四人围包仓皇交闪逃跑的位置斥责他。

如果不是因为自己心急不信任赶来的队友，如果不是因为这个关键的闪现导致下一波团战没机会开大进场，本来这一局也不至于… 金俊迎想，为什么自己总是在关键的地方失误呢。

「监督，俊迎那一波确实有失误，但对方上路是吸血鬼啊，所以他的凯南根本没法发挥。」站在前面的打野温声替他解释。

他晕乎乎的跟着点了点头，不料监督的脸色更黑了几分：「还顶嘴吗？第一波下路团战的时候你们两个和队伍脱节被对面收掉人头，本来可以拿到的优势又拱手让人。当时没人发现对方佐伊来支援的吗？」  
见队员们都低头站着一声不吭，监督最终有些硬邦邦的说：「上中野休息一下吧，下一局换smeb他们三个上场。」

走在去往locker room的路上，金俊迎一直在思索着轮换的事情。他知道这些天smeb和malrang一直在双排上分，两个人rank状态非常好，分别来到了韩服第四和第五的位置。反观自己，第一局先手选了凯南这个招牌英雄还打得这么糟糕，连累着bono哥也因为跟自己的上野体系原因牺牲下场。想到这里，他不由得有些愧疚地望着打野瘦削的背影。

走在前面的金羈範好像察觉到了他的视线，扭过头来看了他一眼，无声催促道：快点跟上。

他快步走到了金羈範旁边，期期艾艾地说：「哥…我…」

金羈範没看他，却含糊地应了一声。

「对不起…对不起，哥…今天是我不好。」

「为什么？」对方的反应很冷淡。

「我今天打得太烂了…哥本来到下路gank的优势被我接二连三全送掉…为了救我，还把自己也搭上了…还有…还有…」

「还有什么？」

「刚刚哥还因为我被监督责骂了…」金俊迎的音量越讲越低。

「刚刚换做是别人我也会这么做。」金羈範依然保持面无表情，说话的语气却称得上温柔，「而且身为打野没有及时发现对方中单的位置是我的问题，后来我也送了几波，这不完全是你的错。」

金俊迎深知金羈範是一个宽于待人严于律己的人，比起指责队友的不足，他更倾向于将失败归结为自己的过错。

他们都一样。

「哥，以后能不能多点双排。」

2.  
从BBQ保级赛失利原地解散，到HLE向他和中单tempt抛出橄榄枝，金羈範人生中第一次正式的转会期度过得意外的顺利。

原本以为没有队伍愿意接纳自己来着…坐在直播室外等待着接受新成员采访的金羈範有些无聊地转着椅子。明明比赛水准菜得令人发指，队伍降级也有他的半分功劳，难道是自己韩服第十的rank分打动了监督？不过这次一同来的还有lms的fw前打野moojin——自己恐怕又要坐一年替补位了…

「韩华生命，很不错…是很好的队伍。」旁边的椅子被拉开，一个陌生的声音在耳边响起。

他有些惊讶的转过头，一个穿着黑卫衣的男生坐到他旁边，对他挤出腼腆的笑容，露出了一排洁白整齐的牙齿。

是JAG的上单SoHwan选手…名字…名字叫什么？  
放弃了友好打招呼的想法，他只能尴尬的应和道：「嗯…是的。」

也许对方也不记得他的名字，也许是自己的尴尬和生疏过于明显，SoHwan讪讪的绞着手指，不再接话。

这种尴尬一直持续到直播室的门被打开，对方才如释重负道：「轮到哥了吧，等会…加油。」随后头也不回的火速逃走。

果然是上了key position也不和对方打招呼的SoHwan选手…金羈範联想到了春季赛的某期weekly lck。他可真是一位怪人。

不管第一印象如何，对方还是要和他一起生活一年的队员。总之一周后的sangyoon生日，他和金俊迎已经从彼此尴尬的陌生人熟稔到能在合照中勾肩搭背的程度了。

「哥，你的pose好像老大爷啊。」拍完照后，金俊迎小声吐槽道。

「怎么了嘛…」金羈範松开了揽着他肩膀的手，有些不满。

「没什么，只是提醒哥下下周有fans fest。」金俊迎有些贼兮兮的笑了，「哥要注意形象管理啦。」

真是像狐狸一样…金羈範头疼的想。

3.  
金羈範没想到自己能和moojin轮换上场——甚至理论上自己还是首发的那一个。

也许归功于自己在休赛期没日没夜的rank训练和对方懈怠的状态，也许他和Thal的搭档起到了不错的效果…不管怎么说，结果还是令人满意的。

「哥，快帮我挑眼镜啦。」金俊迎晃了晃他的肩膀，「等一下还要去验光，好麻烦。」

金羈範随手拿了一副和自己差不多的眼镜递给他，「试试这个，应该不错。」

「这副真的好棒。」金俊迎对他笑出眯眯眼，「哥的眼光果然很好。」

哪里啊…金羈範无奈地看着他。明明是因为长得好所以才戴什么都好看吧。

从眼镜店出去后金俊迎提议去咖啡厅坐坐。

他们像咖啡厅里所有年轻人一样，边喝着咖啡边谈天说地，聊女团、潮流，聊首尔糟糕的天气和家里唠叨的长辈，却唯独不聊俱乐部的事——心知肚明，又难以启齿。

「哥——」金俊迎咬着吸管，打断了没话找话的金羈範。

金羈範抬眼望着他，等待着他接下来的话。

「哥…我…」金俊迎好似鼓起了很大的勇气，「夏季赛，我会努力首发的。」

原来只是说这个。金羈範松了口气，不甚在意道：「夏季赛加油吧。」

4.  
金羈範怎么也想不到夏季赛韩华首战的首发居然是moojin。  
比赛前一晚，当教练告诉他这个消息并让他随时准备替补上场时，他简直快被气笑了。

那个连战术都敢泄露给粉丝的草粉怪凭什么能坐上首发位？自己哪里不比他好？训练赛也好rank也好，最近自己哪次打得比他差？

教练看出了他不满的情绪，拍了拍他的肩膀安慰道：「只是正常的战术轮换，明天第二场你还是有机会的。」

对阵SBG的首战毫不意外地输掉了。

在赛后复盘时，监督表示了要做阵容轮换的意愿，「夏季赛初期会尝试不同选手的配合，所有人都要做好准备。」

大不了就是自己被换下去…习惯就好。金羈範有些麻木的想。

然而第二天的训练赛坐在他左边的人换成了SoHwan。  
幸好…换下去的不是自己。金羈範用纸巾擦了擦手心的冷汗。  
要认真打才行啊。

晚上的训练赛两局全胜，拿到mvp的金俊迎开心地眯起眼睛向他炫耀：「哥，我还不错吧。」

被胜利后轻松的氛围感染，金羈範的嘴角也扬起了不易察觉的弧度：「嗯，俊迎很棒。」

5.  
两个月的时间可以让一支队伍从第三掉到第九名，从上野排列组合式轮换到固定首发成员。

如愿以偿成为首发上单的金俊迎并没有感到多少快乐。刚结束六连败又要对上排名第一的DWG，所有队员包括教练都没有好心情。

「今天的比赛尽力而为就好。」赛前教练苦笑着说道，「别紧张，打成怎样都没关系。」

教练的一句话犹如一剂定心针，赛前调试时队友都显得格外放松。  
上野1v1中他用锐雯单杀了金羈範的亚索，对方操控的英雄倒地的时候金俊迎愉悦的笑开来，「哥，输了的人要答应对方一个要求啊——」

「今天我会多抓上的。」金羈範也笑着承诺道。

胜利是什么样的感受？  
在对方的水晶终于爆炸了的那一刻，金俊迎一把摘下沉重的耳机。巨大的喜悦令他目眩，过度激动的人已经无法清晰组织好语言，金俊迎晕乎乎的望向了身边的打野——他的心跳从来没有这么快过。  
真幸福啊。

「bono哥本来就打得很好，但今天真的来帮助上路很多次，让我能愉快地进行比赛。从上单的立场来看，今天bono是一个了不起的打野。」

赛后采访中，他不假思索的说出这段自己早已倒背如流、在心里排演过许多次的话。  
他想要所有人看到金羈範是一个多么优秀的打野。

6.  
夏季赛的金羈範被网友戏称成「韩华生命的院长」。  
看着自己出现在key player上华丽的比赛数据和惨淡的kda，金羈範叹了口气。  
当院长就是对一个选手最恶毒的诅咒。

他们本不应该沦落到打保级赛。能2-0赢过DWG和SKT、打野数据如此亮眼的队伍显然跟保级区格格不入。

这是一场毫无悬念的胜利。韩华生命轻松地保住了LCK的名额。

那么，自己的下一站又会去到哪里呢？收拾外设的时候金羈範有些心不在焉的想。  
这赛季结束，应该会离开韩华吧…毕竟管理层暗示过韩华下赛季要重组。自己也不年轻了，职业生涯还有多久会走到尽头呢？

「哥——」随队走出场馆后，金俊迎叫住他。

金羈範一转头就看到金俊迎纠结别扭又有点期待的表情。  
他知道那意味着什么。  
但他无法回答，那是违反联盟规定的，也是他不愿意左右金俊迎选择的。

「对不起…是我唐突了…」看着他的沉默，金俊迎眼睛里的期待一点点消失，却仍然维持着僵硬的笑容，「哥不说也没关系…」

不忍心看到金俊迎露出这种表情，金羈範只好安慰道：「俊迎…无论在哪里，都要好好加油。」

无论在哪里吗？  
他说这句话的时候可没想过这种情况。

麦克风那端传来金俊迎兴奋的声音：「哥，我当时真的什么都不知道，试训通过以后他们才告诉我你也来这里了！我当时还不相信，但他们给我看了你签约时拍的照片。简直真的太巧了！」

这就是缘分吧。金羈範莫名松了一口气。  
他也不知道自己在庆幸什么。  
也许是因为，在跟金俊迎当过队友以后，很难再以对手的身份面对他了。

沉浸在对新队伍憧憬中的金俊迎语气中透着向往和欣喜，但他忽然顿住了，有些难为情的小声嘟囔：「幸好新队伍有哥在…」

7.  
刚认识时的金羈範是什么样的呢？  
金俊迎努力地回想着18年那个瘦弱的、穿着厚厚羽绒外套的锅盖头。  
反正不是现在这样的。  
现在这样喜欢调笑自己、可以无视着自己五音不全式歌唱在一旁睡过去、热衷于看自己rank、对自己有求必应的哥…

那种好像喝醉了一样的感觉，难以察觉的难为情又涌了上来。

「什么嘛…」他揉了揉眼睛，有点懊恼自己的胡思乱想。

「Hey,boy~」旁边的金羈範突然转过头，带着抑制不住的笑意轻声喊他。

金俊迎不自然地清了清嗓子，企图掩饰发烫的脸颊。

不就是撞车吗…  
阿西…莫名其妙的。  
结果自己也忍不住跟着一起笑了。

8.  
「四连败了，哥。」金俊迎浏览着一片红色的惨淡战绩，苦笑着说。

「明天开始就分开吧…」金羈範已经关了电脑，疲惫地揉着太阳穴。

「比赛赢不了，训练赛打不过，rank也输，真是要疯了…」金俊迎一边收拾垃圾一边低声抱怨道。

回应他的只剩下金羈範平稳的呼吸声。

金羈範做了一个梦。

梦里他回到了2018年的冬天，穿着厚重的黑色羽绒外套和灰色运动裤走在街上，浑身上下最值钱的东西只有刚打上韩服第十的lol账号。

彼时中单tempt已经通过了韩华生命的试训，而自己投出的多份简历却石沉大海，用来联系的邮箱也空荡荡的。

还能去哪呢？外边下起了大雨，他只能自认倒霉，匆匆跑进路边的一家网吧。  
他可不想被淋感冒。

网吧里人多，他跟门口的管理员买了包夜准备冲刺韩服前五，抬头时却看到大屏幕熟悉的游戏界面——

「今晚淘汰赛呢，」管理员顺着他的视线望去，「LCK的希望，KT拜托赢吧…」

是了，寄托着LCK观众全部希望的一号种子KT，但这跟他有什么关系呢。金羈範捏着鼻子走过烟雾缭绕的吸烟区，在角落里找到一片「净土」，坐下开机。  
自己还是一个LCK待业人员呢。

鬼使神差般，打开客户端后他还是点进了首页那个硕大的「世界赛直播」。  
比赛已经进行到第五局了，目前比分是2-2，bo5的最后一局将会是一锤定音的生死之战。

——中单厄加特被拿下一血  
——对方adc四杀  
——对方拿下第二条大龙推进

当deft在门牙塔前死亡时，网吧里已经充满了此起彼落的抱怨和愤怒声讨——  
或许还有粉丝的抽泣声。

在游戏彻底结束的前一秒，金羈範关掉了直播。  
世界赛的舞台到底是怎样的呢？  
露天体育场，排山倒海的喝彩声，开阔的舞台，被主持人依次点名的队员，精美的bp画面……  
还有那个被放在正中央的奖杯。  
那个巨大的、闪闪发光的、上面绘着复杂浮雕和镶有蓝水晶的召唤师杯。

Faker之所以为神，是因为他捧起过它三次；SKT之所以不可超越，是因为他们在上面刻下过自己三年的辉煌。

而那些都离他很遥远。

“滴滴滴滴”手机显示有一封未读邮件。  
邮箱里静静地躺着还热乎的韩华生命入职邀请。他深吸了一口混杂着烟味和暖气味的空气，十分平静地想着——  
新的赛季一定要打上首发。

9.  
「季后赛安排出来啦！」孙雨铉兴奋地向训练室里的人宣布这个消息，「赛程真的好紧张——」

「呀！」路过的教练探头看了眼，打趣道「KT现在才排第7呢，雨铉就想着季后赛的事了？」

旁边的队员们发出了善意的笑声。

等笑声好不容易平息后，金俊迎转向旁边，半开玩笑地问道：「哥，真的能进季后赛吗？」

打野沉默了许久，久到金俊迎以为他又像往常那样选择性忽略了自己的话。

「俊迎啊，」在确认接受对局的同时，金羈範轻轻地喊他，「要加油冲啊——」

金俊迎无声地笑了。  
他忽然感受到了久违的幸福。

End.


End file.
